


Yams

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis plays with Prompto’s bagged cherries.





	Yams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For once, Prompto actually wishes he hadn’t saved a game just for Noctis, because now he can’t tell if the controls are genuinely horrible or if it’s all Noctis’ fault. He specifically avoided looking up reviews, because that was the whole point—he and Noctis were supposed to go in completely fresh. They picked it out of the bargain bin at the thrift shop because it looked ridiculous and neither of them had ever heard of it before, which is saying something, but that was the point of going to a used store in the first place. They both know everything on the shelves at real game stores. And dragging the prince around through dusty old consignment shops was also way too fun.

The game _started_ fun. The wacky opening cutscene came with no voice acting or even subtitles, leaving the two of them to interpret it themselves. As far as they can tell, two weirdly shaped gloves are at war with one another. It’s a single player game, with Prompto up first. The glove Prompto’s controlling is escorting a bouncy ball through a variety of blocky platforms. Prompto’s never been the best at platformers to begin with, or retro games, or games with choppy physics. It _feels_ like the ball’s borderline impossible to steer, but that might be because he can’t concentrate for the life of him.

They’re huddled up on Prompto’s bed in his too-small bedroom, sitting side by side with the blankets cocooned up all around them. The lights are off, the television’s glow the only thing to see by. Prompto’s cross-legged and bent over the controller, trying desperately to reach another checkpoint before Noctis makes him jump again. Noctis is sitting next to him with one hand in Prompto’s boxers. 

In retrospect, Prompto should’ve put more than that back on. Noctis hasn’t bothered to get dressed again at all—he’s still wearing the t-shirt Prompto didn’t manage to claw off earlier, and all his other clothes are scattered about the room. Prompto’s are too, but that’s fine—it’s a weekend, so no college classes, Prompto’s not working tomorrow, and, most importantly, his parents aren’t home. Which is necessary, because the room reeks of sex, and it’ll probably take all day tomorrow to air it out again. Not that he’s complaining. His rear’s still a little sore, but not too bad—Noctis was mostly gentle with him. Noctis is probably sore too. And he thought Noctis would be as exhausted as him, but Noctis still has wandering hands, and Prompto can’t seem to push them away.

His character rolls over a cliff, falling into the empty abyss below. He bites his bottom lip to avoid cursing and is thankful when Noctis doesn’t tease him. That one was definitely Noctis’ fault. He was doing perfectly fine until Noctis gave him that little squeeze and—

Prompto’s thoughts cut off with a breathy, “ _Noct_ —” right after his boyfriend gives his sac a light tug. It feels like Noctis has been playing with his balls for at least an hour, though he’s still in the first world of the game, so that can’t be right. His wilted cock, far too spent to harden again, is drooped down over them, but Noctis just works around it. It never seemed like he had a thing for testicles before. But Prompto loses another life when Noctis casually rolls them around his palm. 

“You’re so cute,” Noctis mumbles, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s neck. Prompto playfully leans away, which has Noctis nipping at his shoulder instead. The closer Noctis gets, the warmer Prompto feels—his crotch is already boiling from the extra heat of Noctis’ hand, but he doesn’t have the will to move. His character re-spawns and he starts up the slope again. 

He makes it to the very top and lets out a sigh of relief. Noctis gives his balls a gentle slap that has him yelping in surprise a second later. Noctis snickers and turns fully towards him. That’s when Prompto realizes they’ll never see the end of the game. 

He offers, “I can pause it, if you wanna...” 

“You’re already out.” Noctis licks a wet stripe up Prompto’s throat and digs his palm into Prompto’s crotch, purring over Prompto’s groan, “I don’t think there’s anything left in these babies...”

There probably isn’t. Noctis has already run him ragged. Noctis is virile and insatiable. And somehow he gets Prompto going even when Prompto can’t manage so much as a partial stiffy. He’s already come too much. His thighs are still moist from the towel he had to scrub himself down with. Noctis nuzzles into the side of his face, and Prompto gives up—he flops right over. Spreading himself out along the mattress again, he tries to keep playing, though it’s hard. As he dribbles towards the next platform, he shifts his hips down onto the bed, forcing Noctis’ hand out of his boxers but presenting his backside to his boyfriend. 

Noctis just pulls Prompto’s boxers down his thighs, then reaches below his cheeks to find and fondle his sac again. Prompto moans and grumbles, “What’s with you and my balls tonight?”

“Dunno,” Noctis admits, adorably clueless even when his smirk is insanely sexy. “I just noticed them when you were sitting on me earlier, and your cock was jutting up and out of the way, and then you started riding me right and they were bouncing... it was a great view. And they felt so soft, with just a little bit of fuzz...”

“You’re so weird, dude.”

Noctis leans over him to kiss his cheek, which has Prompto swooning on the inside, just like always. He’s never gotten over the awe of having the best boyfriend in Insomnia. He can’t resist his prince—never could. He pauses the game and twists over his shoulder to give Noctis a _proper_ kiss.

He barely gets his tongue in Noctis’ mouth before Noctis is pulling away and slapping his ass-cheek, scolding him, “You’re supposed to be playing, remember? You haven’t gotten a game over yet.”

Prompto wrinkles his nose, which has Noctis grinning wider and promising, “Tell you what; you make it to the end of the first world without losing all your lives, and I’ll give you a _very_ special treat.”

Prompto can’t help perking up at that, because every time Noctis has surprised him, it’s been amazing. He doesn’t even ask for specifics, because he knows Noctis will deliver.

He does ask, though, “Are you still going to be feeling me up?”

Noctis puts the hand not in Prompto’s underwear over his chest, grabbing onto his pec and giving it a squeeze. Noctis playing with his nipples is a more normal scenario—that happens all the time after they’ve both come and Noctis’ horniness is lingering through the afterglow. Prompto’s always been sensitive there—between the two places, he has no hope of making it out of the level alive, let alone the world. 

But he couldn’t bear to disappoint his prince. And he wants a treat. And he loves Noctis’ hands on him, so he shifts to get comfortable, takes a deep breath, and un-pauses the game.


End file.
